This invention generally pertains to laminated sheet constructions. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adhesive coated sheet construction and method which are adapted to be affixed to a work surface for defining a predetermined design configuration thereon.
The invention is particularly applicable to die cut decals and paint masks which are utilized for placing a predetermined design configuration on some work surface, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in many other environments, eg., used during sandblasting or chemical etching of designs into a work surface.
Heretofore, conventional decals or paint masks did not have a three layer construction wherein score lines penetrated through two of the layers for outlining a predetermined design configuration. Moreover, conventional decals and paint masks each have had their own particular type of construction, and a single construction was not usable for both purposes. Also, conventional decal and masking sheet constructions usually were not provided with aligning means for permitting a plurality of individual sheets to be aligned correctly with respect to each other for accurately locating a composite design on a work surface.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved sheet construction and method which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.